


a commotion in public

by chxra



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Swearing, M/M, can be shippy or not, generally overcompetitiveness between two dorks, take your pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxra/pseuds/chxra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which two over-competitive, grown men decide to play games with other strangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a commotion in public

The day was rather rainy. Kyungsoo didn't mind it one bit.

Or rather, he wouldn't have minded the day at all if not for a certain infuriating stranger. Fuck the weather and rain, this mattered more than climate change and freaky weather patterns in summer at the moment.

Earlier during the day, a vertically blessed and possibly-hyped-up-on-sour-gummy-worms coworker in his design firm recommended that he should ease up a bit and not “look so bitchy all the time because goddamn you need to work on that resting face of yours”, but otherwise he managed to convince Kyungsoo to get a game that can... de-stress him (which was frankly a feat in itself because a) he was stressed all the time, and b) games make him angry). He didn't expect his little de-stressing game to become even more stressful than intended. Competitive games does do that to a person, you know.

(And so, it seems that this little game was about to change his life. Possibly for the worst. All signs were pointing to the worst, anyway.)

He was sitting in a bus stop on his way home from work, fiddling with his phone when he found the game that he had downloaded earlier that day in his apps list. Realizing that he didn't even bother to look at what the game actually was as soon as it finished installing, he clicked on it.

_Ah. One of those,_ he thought. It was a shooter game, and a particularly interesting one at that. Apparently, you were able to play it with strangers if they accepted your request. He hesitated for a moment before clicking on a random name, rethinking the possibility that a competitive game such as this might not relieve him of stress after all, before shrugging his shoulders and pressing his thumb down on the stranger's name.

_BACON._ Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. Of all things to name themselves with, they happened to choose food. Well, whatever. It's not like judging their name from afar will help him win – besides, his own name wasn't as creative either. (Having _SOOOOOO_ for a name with an indefinite amount of O's isn't exactly the most creative name in the world.)

The game started, and, squaring his shoulders, he prepared for a stroke of beginner's luck that can allow him to flawlessly beat this stranger in an amazing way.

 

It was a landslide defeat. Just seconds within the game, a fast-flying and huge bullet was shot towards him, destroying his own, poor colorful box within an instant. Kyungsoo stared at his phone for a long moment, letting the realization of how the game actually worked sink in.

He turned off his phone and put it in his pocket. He could've sworn he heard someone laugh in the distance. It ticked at him, and he narrowed his eyes at nothing, scaring away a few other strangers who had also wanted to use that bus stop. It was his first game, but that didn't matter.

He'll get his revenge one day.

+++

 

BACON, or more widely known as Byun Baekhyun, was enjoying his day at work when he checked his phone and saw that a person had challenged him to a game of Dual. He barely started playing the game himself, but his good mood was boosted as he fired a decisive shot that allowed him to win the game. He could already hear the praises ringing in his ears from sports commentators as the ten-second battle had ensued: _BACON shoots – and he scores!! What an incredible feat done by the amazing Byun Baekhyun, everybody!_

He hoped that _SOOOOOO_ would have a day as great as he had. It was raining, but that didn't dampen his mood at all – if anything, he was grateful for the rogue cold chills in the middle of summer, which then gave him an excuse to curl his fingers around a warm mug of coffee in his cafe; this would later serve him to actually defeat somebody who probably knew what they were doing (slow, cold fingers are the worst fingers).

A few days after his initial encounter with _SOOOOOO _, he couldn't help but wonder how long that stranger had played the game, if he was defeated by someone like Baekhyun who hadn't even barely played the game for at least a good twenty minutes yet. He decided to check his phone on a whim during his break, and smiled when he saw that the same stranger had challenged him to another battle.__

+++

So his enemy was camping in one of the corners. Well, that won't last forever. 

It was day five ever since he first met the stranger with a humiliating loss, and in the days between, Kyungsoo practiced with his other coworkers who also had the game in their phones. Thankfully, he found _BACON's_ name in the list of nearby players and immediately clicked on it as soon as he sat on the bus stop. Now, revenge will be served hot, thrown in with all of the salt that comes from over-competitiveness. 

He held his thumb over the screen, preparing to launch his bullets at any random corner to beat the stranger's ass when - 

A bullet suddenly flashed past him, and he suppressed a grin. _Why, thank you very much._

And so the bullets went - 

\- and found their mark. 

As soon as the VICTORY screen appeared, he heard a frustrated yell across the street. He looked up in surprise to find another man stare back at him, his own eyes wide. He was sitting in the outside seats of a street cafe, holding a coffee cup in one hand and his phone in the other. He was dressed in black with the light tan apron of the barista from the cafe, and, to Kyungsoo's irritation, he was stupidly cute, with his windblown brown hair and his annoyingly pretty eyes. ( _Why does he vaguely remind him of a puppy what the fuc -_ ) 

Annoyingly Cute Stranger's eyes slowly narrowed as he decisively put down his coffee cup and held up his phone in the air, facing Kyungsoo all the while. Despite the distance, Kyungsoo saw his thumb press against the screen. 

_Rematch._

He smirked, and pressed his own thumb against the screen as well, staring back at the other man – _his opponent, his enemy, the one in which he will defeat in an avalanche of wins and a lack of losses that will make a grown adult throw a hissy fit_ – as the game restarted. 

_Bring it._

**Author's Note:**

> If you guessed that Kyungsoo's vertically blessed coworker was Chanyeol, congrats!! You win nothing but an imaginary gold star sticker. Cherish it well.


End file.
